


London Calling

by VictoriaAGrey



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Banter, Danny gets his fucking fish & chips, First Kiss, Fish & Chips, Fluff, London, M/M, Steve drives like a jackass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaAGrey/pseuds/VictoriaAGrey
Summary: After receiving the George Cross, Danny leaves Buckingham Palace on a mission... only to get intercepted by Steve who has a plan of his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still reeling from having two McDanno heavy episodes in a row send help

Pulling in a deep breath, Danny smiled when the smell of the River Thames filled his lungs. It had been close to a decade since he visited London and while he could never see himself living here like Rachel had, he loved the busy streets and ever changing skyline. He thought of it as England’s equivalent to New York City, just with better accents and buildings older than the United States itself. There was something invigorating about London, a barely suppressed energy that pulsed through it and made it quiver, teeming with a desire to burst. Danny wanted to capture it and keep it with him whenever the laid back environment of Honolulu grated on his nerves. As he started to walk along the Great Artery’s border, he trailed a hand along the cold metal of the railings.

It was only as his walk progressed and he saw people craning their necks to get a good look at him that Danny realized he must make for quite a sight. While well dressed men were clearly to be expected, it wasn’t everyday that you saw a guy whose face was plastered all over the news for quite literally saving the country, casually strolling along the Thames in a Savile Row morning suit with the George Cross pinned to his lapel. He was starting to reconsider his walk and hail a cab when a barrage of honking horns sounded behind him.

Danny expected to see a number of things: an accident, a jaywalker, an accident caused by a jaywalker on these insane streets. What he didn’t expect to see was Steve giving him that goofy smile of his from the driver’s side of an Aston Martin Vanquish stopping traffic.

“What the hell are you doing!?”

“Driving on the wrong side of the road, what does it look like I’m doing!”

Laughing in a way that he knew couldn’t be attractive on any level, Danny ran to the passenger side and jumped in, Steve gunning it the second he was in. With the top of the convertible lowered, wind blew through Danny’s hair as he turned to Steve and smiled, all teeth and pure happiness.

“Where did you get this thing?”

“I borrowed it,” he laughed as he shifted into the next gear. “Did you know that the royal family just has to express interest and Aston Martin will send one over?”

“Jesus, Steven, you borrowed a car from the royal family!? Please, please, tell me you mean borrowed like normal people mean it and not how you do.”

“How do you think I mean borrowed?”

“Meaning you took it with every intention of giving it back as long as it’s still drivable after it’s riddled with bullets.”

“Over 600 horsepower, Danny!” Steve looked over at him, his eyes glittering and his smile free in a way that Danny hadn’t seen in a long time. Too long. “Do you really give a shit how I meant it?”

If it would mean he got to see that smile again, Danny wouldn’t care if he stole the damn thing and they were making a break for it. “No. I really, really don’t.”

Steve’s smile stretched wider and he sped to the intersection, taking the turn so hard that he barely had time to correct and speed down the next street, leaving a slew of honking horns in their dust. The sound Danny made was more laugh than scream.

“What? No reprimand for driving like a jerk?”

“You’re driving on the wrong side of the road! That automatically makes it funny instead of nauseating.”

“Then it’s official!” Steve proclaimed, slamming his hand against the steering wheel. “Five-0 is moving to England!”

“We’re going to uproot our task force to another country just so you can drive on the wrong side of the road?”

“If it means you stop bitching about my driving and laughing instead? Danny, I’d move mountains to make that happen.”

His words were meant in jest, but there was a weight to them that Danny couldn’t ignore. Sometimes he wondered if he was crazy, that he was the only one who saw that they were drifting apart in a sea of antagonism, no longer buoyed by laughter and affection. Steve was putting on a good show, but Danny knew better. It was Steve acknowledging that he saw it too and that he also wanted things to change. This could be a new start for them as long as they tried hard enough and Danny vowed right then and there that he would try his damnedest to get them back to where they once were.

Danny was so busy enjoying the comfortable air around them and the scenery flashing by that he didn’t notice when Steve pulled over and stopped, pressing the button for the top to close back in place. When it finally sank in where Steve parked, Danny turned in shock to Steve, who was wearing an affectionate smile that made Danny’s heart hurt.

“How did you – how -”

“I may have failed to mention I made a call to Rachel before I borrowed the car.”

“I thought you didn’t want to come here.”

“What kind of a friend would I be if I let you leave London knowing I held you back when all you wanted was for us to get some fish and chips?” Steve asked, his gaze heavy with meaning Danny couldn’t place before his smile snapped back into place. “Fun fact: Did you know the queen loves this place?”

Danny felt his jaw drop. “Did you seriously ask the Queen of England for directions?”

With a smirk that had unapologetic written all over it, Steve smacked him across the chest and got out of the car. Danny couldn’t get out of the car fast enough he was so excited to be back at the place where he’d had the best fish and chips of his life. He was practically vibrating out of his skin with anticipation.

“If I had known that fish and chips would make you this happy,” Steve started as he held the door open for Danny. “I would have opened up a franchise years ago.”

“Well, now that you know, there’s no time like the present.”

“Do you think Governor Mahoe would be cool with me allocating state funds to a fish and chips stand beneath the statue of Kamehameha?”

Danny turned to Steve and laughed as he pictured the constipated look she’d get if he did ask. “Babe, if there is anyone capable of convincing her, it’s you.”

They smiled at each other for a shade too long before Danny turned and took in the familiar décor of Poppie’s. There was 1950’s memorabilia everywhere. A television, a typewriter, toys, framed news articles, uniforms, airplane models, music posters, family photos, a jukebox. Nostalgia for a time long past filled Danny and he stood in the doorway to absorb every detail he could.

“Oye! Don’t be clogging the -”called a man from behind the counter where orders were placed. He stopped mid-sentence and gave them a quick once over, his eyes going wide as he stopped at their chests. “Are you the Americans who just got awarded the George Cross?”

“That would be us,” Danny confirmed, dismayed that the guy’s pronouncement drew the attention of the dining room at large.

“We actually just left the Palace,” Steve added, wrapping an arm around Danny. “And my friend insisted we come straight here before catching our flight. Apparently you serve the best fish and chips in the world.”

As heavy-handed as the remark was, Danny couldn’t deny the truth of it. It was one of the many foods he periodically craved, but the difference with this one is that he was never able to assuage the craving. He still flew back to Jersey once a year and in doing so used the opportunity to fill up on all the food he missed. But unlike Jersey, there was no reason for him to visit England. This may be the only chance he got to eat one of his favorite foods for the foreseeable future.

“Then don’t just stand there! Come in! Come in! What can I get for you?”

“Don’t worry, Steve. I got this,” Danny said before he even had a chance to open his mouth. Stepping up to the counter, he tried to remember his exact order. “Two Fentimans Ginger Beers, two large cod fish and chips, extra tartar sauce. If you can’t finish yours -” Danny took in Steve’s amused face and waved his hand dismissively. “Oh, who the hell am I kidding? Of course you’ll finish it. Two rolls and butter. And one Cartmel sticky toffee pudding for dessert.”

As the word "dessert" left Danny’s mouth, Steve slapped his credit card on the counter, beating Danny to the punch. “Beers?”

“The alcohol content is comparable to what’s in mouthwash. We can have it, I checked.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you.”

“So is you, apparently willing to whip out your credit card to pay for something besides artillery and cargo pants.”

“It does come with conditions,” he informed Danny, crossing his arms and putting on his most serious face. “If this isn’t the best fish and chips I’ve ever had, I’m coming for your wallet.”

“Then I’ll sleep well tonight with all my money in my account because, baby, there is no way you’re leaving here not in love.”

Danny couldn’t name the expression that briefly flashed through Steve’s eyes before the guy behind the counter pushed the credit card back towards Steve. “You’ll both be leaving here with your money because this meal’s on the house.”

After a brief back and forth that Danny knew they would lose, they were directed over to table seven to wait for their food. The time was spent mostly taking selfies and shaking hands with everyone in the dining room who wanted to thank them for diverting the terrorist attack. Notably, Pop himself came out from the back to take a picture with them. By the time their food arrived, Danny’s cheeks hurt from smiling so much, and yet he still couldn’t stop.

Manners would normally dictate that you wait for the guest to take the first bite, but Danny didn’t care and Steve was a caveman anyway. He lifted the fish and bit down, closing his eyes as the long missed taste spread across his tongue. As he chewed, he savored the taste, wanting to memorize it because God knows when he’d be back. It was as good as he remembered; the batter crunchy and cod perfectly cooked, the temperature ideal at just shy of too hot. Memory had not done the flawlessness between his fingers justice.

“Oh my god, are you crying!?”

“Shut up shut up shut up,” Danny pleaded as he wiped away the tear on his cheek. This level of food heaven should allow him a few tears. “Alright, your turn. Join me in foodie bliss. Come on, come on!”

“I’m going!” Steve laughed, picking up the cod and taking a bite. It took a second to register, but when it did, Danny was not disappointed. Steve closed his eyes and nodded, moaning in appreciation.

Danny pointed his finger at him. “Don’t lie to me. I would’ve kept my money, huh?”

“I’m making an appointment with Governor Mahoe for first thing Monday morning. Kamehameha is getting some company.”

Danny slapped the table top in victory and if it took him longer to finish the meal than usual, Steve didn’t say anything. The ginger beer was as intense as he remembered it and dessert was delicious, Danny laughing at Steve when he awkwardly tried to lick the toffee from between the crevices of his teeth. Just as they finished, Steve looked at his watch.

“Shit. Danny, we gotta go.”

Their flight wasn’t for another four hours and Danny was in no hurry to get up. “Where’s the fire?”

“I mean it, come on!” Steve implored, emphasizing his point by reaching across the table and pulling on Danny’s arm as he stood, dropping a tenner as he went.

They called thank you’s over their shoulders and ran out the door, Danny trying to keep pace with Steve. By the time he got in the car and buckled in, Steve was already driving down the street.

“You better have a good reason for interrupting my impending food coma.”

An enigmatic smirk is all he got before Steve turned away and focused on the road, now that he was in a place that forced him to pay attention because of how mad London roads were. Street lights were flickering on as they drove through the city, nightfall fast approaching as the sun steadily descended in the sky. The lights flickered beautifully on the water as they drove over Waterloo Bridge at a speed that the police probably wouldn’t appreciate. Danny was starting to wonder where they were going, because clearly Steve had a destination in mind, when the neon lights of the London Eye came into view and never left, Steve parking with it right up close and personal.

“Okay, Steve, you cannot just stroll up there and ask nicely to ride one of London’s biggest attractions. I know you probably think you can simply stroll up there and charm them within an inch of their lives to let us on, but that's not going to work. You have to make reservations unless you want risk freezing to death in the lines.”

“Danny, we have to run.”

That was all the warning Danny got before Steve jumped out of the car and started running towards the Ferris wheel. Luckily, Danny was used to running after the Neanderthal’s ass so it didn’t take him long to catch up. They ran past the line, their looks of surprise following them as they ran towards the sales desk labeled “Priority.”

“We’re checking in,” Steve yelled, even before he made it to the counter.

“Do you have your confirmation letter and reference number, sir?” the attendant asked calmly. Danny gave her a lot credit for remaining so nonplussed in the face of some madman running towards the desk. Then again, he thought, she’d probably seen a lot of crazy shit in her time working such a big attraction.

Steve opened up his jacket and pulled a piece of paper out from inside a pocket, sliding it to her.

“Ah, Commander McGarrett! Thank god you arrived when you did. We were about to give -”

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that,” Steve apologized, flashing her his most charming smile. “We got caught up with dinner over at Poppie’s.”

“You’ve got good taste. Poppie’s is a London favorite.”

“So I heard from my partner here.”

Danny smiled and waved when she looked over at him. She looked back at Steve looking very impressed. “It would seem there’s quite a bit of good taste to go around here.”

He had no idea what Steve did with his face, but the result was her giggling and covering her face with a hand to hide her blush. Leave it to Steve to charm a woman into giggles without even opening his stupid mouth. She quickly diverted her eyes and started typing on the computer, her fingers moving efficiently with obvious experience.

“You two are good to go. Enjoy your ride.”

Steve and Danny said their thanks and were led up to the platform where they were directed into an open capsule. Once they were inside, it was closed behind them and they started to move.

“Woah, shouldn’t we be in here with more people?”

“No.”

Moving to join Steve at the little viewscreen at the front of the capsule, he saw a typical greeting flash across its screen, only it was personalized with “Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams.”

Blinking quickly, as if testing whether or not his eyes were deceiving him, Danny turned and grabbed Steve’s arm so he would face him. “Did you – did you reserve this just for us?”

“Yeah, I mean, I thought it would be a nice way to end our time here,” Steve said, his words flying out of his mouth a mile a minute. “I know you’re claustrophobic, but I figured that you would be able to handle it since it’s all windows and the capsules aren’t too small. And if you couldn’t handle it, at least we would be by ourselves until we got off because I checked and all I would have to do is press this little panic button and -”

Danny expected to see many things in his life, but one thing that was not on that list was Steve nervous rambling. Outwardly he looked as collected as ever, but the way he was tripping over his words and his shoulders tensed told Danny otherwise. Hoping his assumption as to the reason was correct, Danny decided to take a chance.

“Steve?”

He halted mid-word and Danny noticed his anxiety in the corners of his eyes. “Yeah?”

Looking down at the view, Danny stared out across the water and towards Parliament and Big Ben. Last time he was here with Rachel, they hadn’t been able to ride the Eye because it was down for maintenance. And that’s when it struck him that since Steve showed up, he hadn’t once thought about Rachel. This day, these memories, were all theirs. Moving his thumb in a comforting manner where he was still holding Steve, Danny smiled in way that he hadn’t in years.

“I take it back.”

The capsule glowed red from the lights that lined the whole Ferris wheel, and through its illumination he saw the confused wrinkle of Steve’s brow out of the corner of his eye. “Take what back?”

“I once told you that you weren’t romantic.” Danny turned and looked into Steve’s eyes, gripping both of his arms. “I was wrong.”

Beneath his palms, Danny could feel Steve relax and hear his relieved sigh. Steve seized the moment then, brave and confident as he was in everything else he did. He leaned in and kissed Danny, his hands cupping his face and the tips of his fingers sliding through his hair. The kiss held for several suspended moments of pleasure before Steve pulled back and rested his forehead against Danny’s, their breath and the sweet smell of toffee lingering between them.

“They offer a package called Cupid’s Capsule. It comes with champagne, but it’s not like we can drink so...”

“Next time.”

Danny loved the smile that spread across Steve’s face because it was the most genuine. His eyes crinkled at the corners and all of his teeth showed, lighting his face up from the inside out. When Danny used to think he had no shot with him, he used to tell himself that this smile was all he needed. And maybe that was true at some point, but now he knew he needed to see it as often as possible because that smile, it meant that Steve was happy.

And it was his now. Maybe it always had been.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to forward me any dentist bills for cavities incurred from reading this tooth rotting level of fluff
> 
> Thank you for your kudos, comments, critiques, angry banshee screams, or whatever you leave for me here or at my Tumblr ***[mycroft-silently-judges-you](http://mycroft-silently-judges-you.tumblr.com)***


End file.
